1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner having a dust collector.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, as an apparatus for cleaning a floor or a carpet of an interior, a vacuum cleaner sucks in polluted outside air containing impurities through an operation of an air suction device such as a motor provided in a main boy thereof, collects impurities separated from polluted air, and discharges cleaned air to an outside thereof.
Hereinafter, a related art upright type vacuum cleaner will be described referring to FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art vacuum cleaner includes a head 2 moving on a floor and sucking polluted air with impurities, a main body 4 provided at an upper part of the head 2 and having an air suction device therein for generating air sucking force, and a cleaner handle 6 coupled with an upper part of the main body 4.
The heads 2, through an inlet provided on a bottom surface thereof, sucks in polluted air with impurities by operating the air suction device while moving on the floor to be cleaned.
As aforementioned, the main body 4 includes the air suction device (not shown) generating sucking force, and sucks in polluted air with impurities through the inlet by operating the air suction device.
The main body 4 is hinge coupled with an upper rear part of the head 2, and the body 4 is inclined rearward to a predetermined angle from the head 2.
A cleaner handle 6 for a user to operate the movement of the vacuum cleaner is coupled to the upper part of the main body 4, thereby allowing the user to clean a desired area adjusting inclination angle of the main body 4.
Meanwhile, on a front surface of the main body 4, a dust collector 8 is detachably provided for collecting impurities separated from the polluted air, and a fixing device is provided at the main body, particularly at an upper part of the dust collector, for detaching the dust collector.
In this case, the dust collector 8 includes a cylindrical container 8a having an opened top for receiving impurities separated from the polluted air, and a top lid 8b having a fixing groove coupled with the fixing device provided on a top thereof.
The fixing device includes a knob 7 for detaching the dust collector at an upper part of the main body. In more detail, at a rear end portion of the knob, a hook (not shown) projected toward the top lid of the dust collector is provided. By inserting the hook into the fixing groove 8c, the dust collector is fixed, thereby preventing the dust collector from escaping from the main body 4.
In the related art upright type vacuum cleaner configured as aforementioned, when a predetermined time passed, the dust collector is piled with impurities. Accordingly, a user needs to empty the dust collector and install the dust collector back to the main body.
However, the related art vacuum cleaner configured as aforementioned has a problem that a protrusion of the detachable knob is not inserted into the fixing groove of the top lid if the cylindrical top lid is not assembled into an exact position at the upper part of the cylindrical container.